


just for you

by heronmint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Edging, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, daniel is a subby baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronmint/pseuds/heronmint
Summary: daniel loves to be taken care of, and to be good for seongwu, just for seongwu





	just for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so I’m sorry if I suck!!! I really appreciate smut as a literary form of its own it’s so hard to write SKSKDKD but basically this short fic was based off my subby daniel agenda! hope you enjoy ~

When Daniel said he liked to be taken care of, he didn’t know it would lead to this. He didn’t know when he said he liked to be taken care of, it would lead to Seongwu peppering kisses down his neck, his chest, further down and further and further…. 

“Seongwu, please..” Daniel whines, bucking his hips weakly to know avail as Seongwu holds his hips down with an iron grip. Daniel was a mess. Tell him 3 hours ago he was going to be on Seongwu’s bed, whining and trashing around to have his dick touched, he would have called bullshit. But life takes you to weird and unexpected places. Just like Seongwu hot and heavy breath fanning on his bloody dick, and Daniel wants nothing more than to feels that slick warm wetness around it. 

Seongwu pushes his legs open, and opts to press more kisses on his thighs, sucking on them and giving attention everywhere but the one place Daniel wants it the most. Daniel wants to sob and cry, this is how he dies, getting blue balls from his crush.

Daniel whines again, tears threatening to fall,  
“Hyung….hyung...hyung please…” 

He can feel Seongwu smiling in front of his dick, probably watching in glee with his cock, engorged and red with want and need, leaking and leaking precum, and Seongwu hasn’t even touched it yet. Bastard.

“It’s okay Niel, I got you baby, I’ll take care of you.” Seongwu says, and goes from the bottom of his dick, and licks one big stripe all the way from the base to the very tip of Daniel’s dick. Overwhelmed with the sudden stimulation, Daniel shakes in relief, his back arching off the bed as he moans loudly with need. Just for Seongwu, only for Seongwu. 

Before Daniel could even gain back any rational thoughts, Seongwu presses his tongue skillfully into the tip of Daniel’s dick, and Daniel wilthes around, before Seongwu goes back to lick every inch of Daniel’s dick like a motherfucking lollipop, licking the swollen red member, tracing each and every one of the veins popping out from his cock, then going back up to lick his clean of his leaking precum.

Seongwu knew exactly how to keep Daniel on the edge, and Daniel savours every single moment. Then Seongwu suddenly stops, and Daniel whines again from the lost of contact, but is shut up by Seongwu’s tongue engaging his in a passionate lip lock, in which Daniel melts into immediately. When Seongwu finally stops, he whispers huskily into Daniel’s ear.

“Daniel, don’t come unless I tell you to alright? Hyung will take very, very good care of you. Hyung only wants you to feel the best. Is that that okay baby?” 

God, Daniel can’t even think, everything is a haze of lust and want, want for Seongwu. But for Seongwu? Yes. He’ll make Seongwu hyung happy, Daniel wants to make him proud. 

Daniel nods hurriedly, still panting, eyes hooded and his hair pressed messily on his forehead, his lips probably still swollen from that lip lock with his Hyung. God was he a mess.

Seongwu smiles gently at Daniel and looks at him like he’s the most precious flower on earth and kisses him gently on the forehead, “Good boy.”

Daniel’s heart blooms, and his cock twitches. 

He can hear Seongwu taking out the lube, squeezing a generous amount on his hand, and Daniel’s instinctively spreads out his legs as wide as he can. 

Seongwu chuckles, “Eager now aren’t we?”

The elder then comes down and licks around the rim of Daniel’s asshole, making Daniel shudder before Seongwu places a kiss there, and slowly inserts a lubed finger in. 

Daniel takes in it and holds in his breathe before Seongwu slowly starts to move his first finger in him, and the younger breathes heavily. But it wasn’t enough. He needs more.

Seongwu knows, and Seongwu gives. When Daniel gets used to the sensation, he adds in the second finger, and works his long slender fingers in Daniel’s ass, occasionally curving up his finger to find Daniel’s sweet spot. And when Daniel’s gaspS, Seongwu knows he found it. 

Daniel’s moans become louder and louder, Seongwu’s fingers feel so so good, he could come just from it. But then Seongwu decides to wrap his mouth around his leaking cock again, and this time he tries to get as much of Daniel’s long thick cock as he can, and he hollows his cheeks, acting as a suction as he tongue circles around the tip of his cock. His fingers still somehow keeping the same constant pressure on his sweet spot. Daniel’s hips buck up again, and his whines become even louder due to the stimulation. 

Daniel feels it. He’s so close. 

“H...hyung….” he whines with much difficulty, trying to stop so much stimulation and once to prevent himself from coming. But Seongwu holds onto him tightly and he sucks him off even harder, ignoring his cries, ramming his fingers into him. 

He’s so so close. Daniel tries to stop the rising feeling as he cries and cries again. He can’t disappoint his hyung, but he can’t help himself but give himself in to the stimulation, his asshole takes in Seongwu’s fingers like a champ, and his cock is warm and wet in Seongwu’s mouth as he sucks it with much vigour. It’s all too much, it’s all too much. His vision begins to blur into white, but then suddenly, Seongwu releases his cock with a pop, and his finger stop moving. 

Daniel had so much and lost it all at once. He needed release so so bad, but he couldn’t disappoint Seongwu. He needed this so bad. 

“Seongwu hyung please, please let me come. Please please please please please.” Daniel whines, desperate, shaking on the bed as his cock lies rock hard on his stomach, aching for more, for release. Seongwu pulls out his fingers from Daniel and Daniel whines again, clenching onto nothing, feeling so empty.

Seongwu stands up to view his masterpiece, and his hyung’s gazing eyes, filled with lust and intent causes Daniel to can’t help but turn red with embarrassment. The elder proceeds to kiss Daniel’s chest again, capturing his nipple as he swirls against one, causing a soft moan to escape Daniel again. Seongwu releases himself once again. 

“You did so well baby, I’ll give you what you want. You may come now.” 

And without a warming, Seongwu envelopes Daniel, all of Daniel into his mouth. Seongwu expertly deepthroats all of Daniel, and Daniel gasps in shock, breathing heavily as he feels himself hit the back of Seongwu’s throat. Daniel really wants to look at Seongwu, and see his cock buried in him. But Daniel’s mind is blanked out when Seongwu starts to move up and down, fucking his throat on Daniel, as he pins down Daniel’s hips again as Daniel begins to trash around, too much for him all at once. 

And Daniel reaches his high, spilling everything into Seongwu’s throat as he swallows everything up immediately. Daniel is dead beat, and he doesn’t think he can move anymore as Seongwu releases his mouth from Daniel. When Daniel sees the elder again, he uses his own hands to wipe off any excess cum that has spilt out of his mouth, and Daniel thinks it’s the hottest thing in the world, even in his half-asleep state. 

Seongwu still decides to have his fun with Daniel, still sensitive from just cumming, Seongwu takes Daniel’s cock in his hands and moves it nice and slow. The overstimulation is too much, and Daniel tenses up again, trashing around as Seongwu slowly strokes him up and down, up and down, and with the overstimulation, Daniel could barely breathe, with Seongwu only releasing him just in time before the overstimulation from the pleasure would turn into pain. 

Daniel pants, but Seongwu comes back up to kiss him softly and sweetly on the lips again. 

“You did you well Niel, you did so so well, just for me.” Seongwu whispers, pressing another kiss on his lips, and Daniel has half the mind to kiss back. 

Daniel’s heart does cartwheels once again, and he decides he’ll think about the consequences tomorrow, and he whispers back, 

“Just for you hyung, just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! do leave a kudos or a comment it means the world to me !! do let me know how y’all think and how I can improve in the future as well, I’m new to the smut writing scene and I think I still need more work akskdkd 
> 
> thank you! follow me @peachyminty on twitter!! I’m really nice I swear


End file.
